Love is Forever
by RitsuKitten
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram's relationship is still the same; Wolfram is still accepting the engagement whilst Yuuri keeps pushing it away. But what happens when Yuuri's old friend turns up to help the two with their relationship? With this unpredictable girl, anything can happen. *Yuuri/Wolfram, side of Shinou/OC*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys; this is from my old account, but I decided to upload it onto my new account. Therefore, please enjoy. Seeing as this will not have much YuuRam in it, I will give you a hint: it will start next chapter.**

**Chapter One**

(_Unknown P.O.V_)

I stood in front of the lake that I have seen Shibuya and Murata dive into multiple times. I smirked. I knew He would help me, because I did end up blackmailing him 4,000 years ago. I then backed up a bit, and jumped in with a cannonball. The next thing I knew, I was being sucked into my old home from 4,000 years ago.

**~Love is Forever~**

I had come up from the water, and was now gasping for air. When I had caught my breath I realized that I was surrounded by woman warriors. I smiled and they raised an eyebrow. "Who are you, and why do you dare disturb Shinou's Temple?"

I blinked. "I'm here on Shinou's request. Why don't you go ask him?" I asked. The one that seemed to be the leader glared at me, and from behind her, I could see the Great Sage, or as I called him, Ken-chan coming out of the building. I smiled. "Hey there, Ken-chan!"

Ken blinked before recognizing me. "Ky-chan? What are you doing here? And how are you able to speak the language?" He seemed confused and I just smiled. Ken raised an eyebrow. "Well, Ky-chan? I'm waiting for an answer."

"She's here because I asked her to come here. She was my wife 4,000 years ago."

Everyone turned to the voice. I smiled as I spotted my husband from 4,000 years ago. "Well, hello there my dear." I said. Shinou stood there, gleaming like he used to. He was wearing what he was way back then, and I smiled. He looked so pure and innocent; bright yellow hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

Shinou walked up to me, and held out his hand. I grabbed it, and he helped me out of the fountain in the middle of the small temple. He smiled at me warmly and I smiled back. "Long time, my love." I nodded, and he decided to keep holding my hand. He lead me up to Murata. I watched as Shinou looked serious. "I called her for a reason, and you know this."

Murata sighed and turned to me. "You know of King Yuuri Shibuya's engagement to Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt, correct?" I nodded; I indeed knew, since Shinou had send me messages through my dreams. Murata continued. "Well, they are going through some problems. You see, Lord Wolfram loves Yuuri, and Yuuri does not yet know that. However, that is not the whole problem." Murata pushed his glasses up a bit more. "Shibuya also loves Lord Wolfram, and he has yet to realize this. Either that, or he has been denying it. And who better to ask for help than the Queen of Love herself."

I sighed. "How many times must I say not to call me that." I gave up though, and turned to Shinou. "My uniform has been preserved all these years, correct?" I asked. Shinou nodded, and I turned to Murata. "Ken-chan, please bring it to my room. Whilst you do that-" I turned to Shinou. "-we have some catching up to do."

**~Love is Forever~**

I smiled at myself in the tall mirror, Shinou standing behind me. My purple hair was down and somewhat straight. My emerald green eyes were glowing with happiness. I also wore a dress and shaw/cape similar to Shinou's outfit. You would think I was his female counterpart. I also wore brown boots and a brown sword sheath.

I turned to face Shinou, who walked up to me, holding his old sword that became mine when he passed away. Ilooked up at him. "Are you sure you want to give this to me, my dear?" I asked. I didn't want to take something of his.

Shinou nodded. "I am quite certain, my love. I am no longer alive, and cannot protect you any longer. As I recall, you remember everything because of instincts. I wish for you to have this. You need it to protect yourself." I nodded, and took his sword (which was in good shape) and sheathed it. I looked at Shinou.

"I am guessing the Great Sage will be accompanying me to His Majesty's castle?" I asked. Shinou nodded and I sighed. I honestly didn't have the heart to leave Shinou, but I had to, to save the relationship of our decendant and his fiancee.

I felt something cold on my cheek. I looked up and saw Shinou pull away. "My love, once my powers are back to full capacity, I will be able to do as the living do, as long as I remain in the temple. I love you, and please be careful."

I smiled sweetly. "I love you too, my dear. It has always been you, and always will be."

**~Love is Forever~**

I looked up at the castle and smiled. It was just as I imagined, except the city was better built. I smiled as some of my greatest memories flooded my mind. I looked over to see Murata finishing his talk with the soldier, and the soldier nodded, before allowing us in. I smiled as we continued on.

"Well, my great Queen, how do you like your 4,000 year old city?" Murata asked.

"We discussed this 4,000 years ago my Sage; do call me by my name. Which is now Kyo." I said. Murata smiled as we rode up to the stables. I smiled as I handed the horse to the soldier, who I learned was named Dakoskos. He bowed and I ordered him not to, and to become my friend. He agreed and I followed Murata.

"Shibuya should be in a meeting with the others right now. Hope they will not mind us barging in." And with that, we reached a couple of doors, and Murata just opened them and walked in. I walked in behind him, and when I was able to see everyone, I immediately spooted Yuuri. I bowed.

"Hello Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to be in your company." I stood straight and looked around, and smiled. I saw one that wore a white outfit about to introduce himself. "No need to introduce yourselves. King Yuuri Shibuya. Lord Gunter von Christ. Lord Conrart Weller. Lord Gwendal von Voltaire. And Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. Nice to finally meet you all."

Yuuri finally spoke up. "Kyo? What are you doing, and how do you know of this place? And why do you look like King Shinou's counterpart?" I could see that Yuuri was completely confused. I giggled.

Murata smiled. "Easy Shibuya. 4,000 years ago, she was Queen Elizana von Welzer, wife of King Shinou von Welzer. When Shinou passed, not only did he grant the Great Sage's memories and soul be passed down, his wife's soul and memories would be passed down alongside the Sage's. Now, 4,000 years later, the soul is now in Kyo Yamato's body, and she still carries the soul with her. That is why Kyo is here."

I bowed. "I was granted the right to come home by my King himself, Shinou. I was told to accompany you, and so I wish to become another one of your personal bodygaurds." Sneaking a quick glance at Lord Wolfram, I giggled. He was fuming. "Do not worry Lord Bielefelt. I do not wish to steal Yuuri from you. Shinou forever holds my heart." Lord Wolfram blushed and Yuuri gave a nervous laugh.

"So... should I start calling you Queen Kyo or...?" Yurri asked.

I giggled. "I wish all formalities be dropped, Your Majesty. We are friends from Earth, as you recall." I said. Yuuri nodded.

"Kyo, your wish to become my personal bodygaurd has been granted."

I smiled.

Let Operation Love is Forever begin!

**~Love is Forever~**

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will hopefully be posted within a week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_(Kyo's POV)_

When I was all set up in my new room at the castle, I started pacing back and forth, thinking of a plan for Operation Love is Forever. How I got that name is a mystery to me, and I created the name! I mean, come on, how does that happen? I created the name and I can't figure out how I did.

I shook my head; my thoughts were getting way off topic.

I quit pacing as a thought struck me. I could ask Wolfram to spar with me, alone with no one else there, that way no one else could hear me. Then I could distract him by asking him out of nowhere if he loved Yuuri, and knock him to the ground, and trapping him there, before asking him again seriously.

I nodded and walked towards the door of my room, when a certain blonde appeared on my shoulder. "Going to go put your magic of love in action?" Shinou asked. I sighed; I should have known. Of course he would show up right when I was about to officially start Operation Love is Forever. "Awe, you sound unhappy to see me."

"Well, considering that you're still attempting to go back to normal form, I wish you had stayed at the Temple. You will not get better here." I said seriously. "My dear, why are you out of the Temple anyways?"

Shinou put on a pouting face. "What? Am I not allowed to watch my wife and queen put her talents to use? Plus, I couldn't stay away from you for too long. After the 4,000 year separation, we have a lot of catching up to do."

I rolled. "You always were a helpless romantic, but I guess that's why I fell in love with you. After all, when we were kids before you proposed, you were always the blonde kid in the town I wished would go away. But you never did, and would always come to me, saying cheesy things, and eventually, you won over my heart, and we started courting*****. I was so happy when you proposed, and then I told you how you won over my heart." I smiled at the memories.

Shinou nodded. "And because of my persistence, here we are now, different forms, yet still in love."

I smiled sweetly at the mini Shinou. "Yes. And now, it is time to help our descendant. Yuuri has always been oblivious, but first I have to make Wolfram confess. In order to do that, I am prepared to ask him for a spar; hopefully he is not in bed."

Shinou smiled. "Lucky for you, Yuuri and Greta are the only ones in bed; Wolfram is in the garden. I checked before I came to find you. I am also going to hide in your pocket as you and Wolfram fight, if you don't mind."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course my dear. Now hide so I can find Wolfram."

I looked around the garden for my descendant, and saw him sitting in front of a flower bed. I smiled sadly; Wolfram looked really sad. I walked up to him quietly, and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and shock and I giggled. "Wolfram, you're supposed to be a soldier; how are you supposed to protect everyone if you can't even hear a mere girl behind you?" Wolfram blushed in embarrassment, and I giggled. "Wolfram, how would you like to spar with me?"

Wolfram looked at me and nodded, and I helped him up. Before we left though, I asked him about the flowers he was looking at. He smiled. "Those are flowers that Mother made by herself. She's a wonderful witch. There is Conrad Stands Upon the Earth, Secretive Gwendal, Beautiful Wolfram, Celi's Red Sigh, and Yuri's Naiveté." I looked at Yuuri's flower and smiled.

"Yuuri's flower fits him perfectly. Especially the name." I giggled. "Yuuri had always been naive. However, he has lost a lot of that since coming here. He's more mature, and understands things more clearly. Heck, he's even doing better in school! Besides from that, Yuuri's flower isn't the only one that suits him."

I turned to him. "I can tell how cold and secretive your brother Gwendal is, and the flower suits him well. Though he might have a hard exterior, he is really nice and soft on the inside. He just doesn't want to admit it." I picked up Yuuri and Gwendal's flowers'.

I then looked at Conrad's. "With Conrad's flower, it suits him possibly more than it could fit anyone else. Conrad is strong, and will stand his ground to protect what is his. Which is mainly you and Yuuri." I picked Conrad's flower.

I motioned to Lady Celi's flower. "Lady Celi's flower is true to it's name. She sees what you, your brothers and Yuuri go through, and knows she cannot do much, which upsets her." I picked one of Celi's flowers. I then picked one of Wolfram's flower.

"And your flower. Boy does it suit you." Wolfram tilted his head in confusion. I smiled. "You're beautiful Wolf. You also have a hard exterior, though you're really kind. I can tell how you used to be from what Shinou has told me. You really have changed, and I believe it is because of Yuuri." Wolfram blushed and I giggled before standing. "So I am right." I leaned close to his face. "You love Yuuri, don't you?"

Wolfram gulped, and his face went as red as a tomato. I giggled. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I kind of fell in love with him through all the things I went through with him. I mean, as his fiancée I have to protect him, but that's not the only reason why. It's not just my duty. I... want to protect him. The soldier in me has to protect him, but m personal self wants to protect his innocence and him. It's something new that I have never encountered before."

I smiled. I could hear the love he felt for Yuuri when he spoke of the young king. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he tilted his head. I smiled. "Don't worry, Wolf. Yuuri will come to realize it soon enough. Trust me, I won't let him hurt you, even if he is my relative." Hang on... did I just reveal that?!

Wolfram blinked. "Wait... Lady Kyo, are you telling me you're related to Yuuri?!" I gulped. Damnit, this is not good. Extremely bad to be honest. I mean, only I knew! Yuuri nor his parents knew! I gulped.

"I'm Yuuri's younger sister."

_**OMG. I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! I have been really busy with YouTube as well as school stuff. My exams are coming up, so I have to study. I am also really sorry for this short chapter! I meant to write more, but since I am extremely busy, I could not. I had writers block, but when I realized that I had a couple of reviews and some follows and favorites, I had to update!**_

_**Sawyer Fan: Thanks for your review! And thanks for the compliment on my concept. I really wanted to do something like this, so I did!**_

_**NerdySeven: Thanks for your review! And thanks for the good luck on continuing! I forced myself through this but managed because of your luck!**_

_**Anyways, the next chapter will hopefully be out soon, so please give me some feedback!**_


End file.
